prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Thermobaric tank
The Thermobaric Tank, callsign Hammer is a special purpose tank used by Blackwatch and the Marines during the containment operation on Manhattan Island. Overview The Thermobaric Tank's Chasis is a regular M1 Abrams. However, for the purpose of containing the infection, it's been thoroughly upgraded. It features thicker armour, complete with reactive layers on the mud flaps, a dozer blade for clearing obstructions and, the most noticeable feature, two thermobaric cannons mounted on the sides of the turret. It is available in two colors: olive drab Marine and black Blackwatch. Gameplay It fires thermobaric rounds from the two launchers on either side of the tank (one at a time) that have a massive explosive radius, due to the explosion being caused by the round using oxygen from the surrounding air to create a high-temperature blast wave. These rounds move somewhat slowly, and don't hit a target immediately, but they're strong enough to compensate for their slower speed. When the rounds hit a target, the screen loses color and a huge explosion is witnessed. The Thermobaric Tank's secondary weapon is the middle M256 Smoothbore Cannon that shoots normal shells, making this armored vehicle a valuable resource. In the story, you see this armored vehicle used twice: once when Colonel Ian Taggart is fleeing Manhattan, and once when destroying armored hives in order to find Dana, however once the Armored Core Hive is breached, the tank is abandoned. In this mission, the military refer to this weapon as 'The Hammer.' In either case, the Thermobaric Tank may be used against you. The shot is powerful enough that, if hit, will instantly kill Alex with full health (including all upgrades and critical mass), unless he has Adrenaline Surge, which will keep him alive - barely. A thermobaric tank is also available for use in the Events "Rolling Thunder" and "Demolition"; so long as it is not destroyed during the event (which is almost guaranteed, if you essentially spam thermobaric fire), you keep it after the event ends. One can also keep it just by entering the tank then not accepting the mission. However, due to it being linked to an event, the tank will automatically be reset to its original position if it ever leaves the player's field of view. Destroy a hive or a military base will also reset its position, as the same effect (leaving your field of view) is achieved by the automatic cutscene. It is a common strategy to repeat this event over and over to obtain the "Trail of Corpses" Achievement, because you can average about 1,200 infected kills per round. The Thermobarics in missions will be Blackwatch black however the ones on kill events will olive drab. Trivia *The closest thing in reality is the Soviet/Russian TOS-1 "Heavy Flamethrower System", which is a T-72 tank with the turret replaced by a 30-tube thermobaric launcher. It's rumored to be used to sterilize chemically or biologically contaminated areas, but in reality it is designed to decimate infantry and light vehicles. Gallery ThermobaricTank.jpg|A thermobaric tank, blocked by Infected. Thermobaric tank power.gif|Controlling a thermobaric tank. Category:Prototype vehicles